Mirror Images-Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Theresa P.O.V I saw Willow running on the large grass field, she was at home being a child of Demeter as she was surrounded by plants. She was wearing a red t-shirt that matched her hair and black pants. Her orange hair stood out against the green backround but her green eyes was the same as the grass around her. That's when the "thing" came out from the ground. It was slimmy and black, in it's hands was a pure black spear and his eyes were just red lights. Willow turned, her eyes lit up in alarm as the thing raised his hand, plunged the spear into her chest. ---- I woke up screaming. It was a while before I actually opened my eyes. Infact I was screaming with my eyes closed, when my voice cracked up, I buried my face into the pillow and cried. I was glad I wasn't in the Hemera cabin, everyone would have been looking at me. I was sleeping in the Nyx cabin, it was usually empty, because it's inhabitants were usually not her, and Christopher usually had the room to himself. It was against the rules though, but Chiron and even Mr D, who has a guility conscience(who knew?) didn't say anything about it. I woke up and the first thing I was light. The light took the shape of a man with blue hair and silver eyes, and wearing silver armour. "Alfear." I said his name. "I felt your distress, m'lady." He explained his reason for appearing. "It was just a bad dream." I stared at him. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but he couldn't because he's body was made of light, anything physical would just pass through him. I understood why he couldn't be my mom's lover anymore. "You don't have to come running out when you feel me distressed." I said to him. "I'm gonna be like that for a while." "If I do that, I will get complacent. Then I cannot properly protect you m'lady." Alfear stated, ensuring me that was the end of that arguement. "Okay well, I need to take a shower now. So if you would be so kind?" He nodded, turned into light and went back into my necklace. I was tempted to stay in bed. It was filled with the familiar smell of sweat and blood, as well as somekind of perfume. Christopher's scent, only now I wouldn't be able to smell that on any other place than this bed. I sighed, got up and took a shower. The day passed by like a blur. I didn't do any activies, I just walked around aimlessly. I remembered seeing Silena throwing daggers and hitting a target. Her eyes were red, probably from crying. I also saw Amanda who was comforting Mike. They had gotten closer since the "accident", Amanda was now usually by his side now, comforting him. Me? There was no one to help me, no paradise were I can retreat to. No asylum. When I got bored of walking, I went to the beach to draw. I wouldn't draw much, usually ended in me throwing the pencil in frustration. After that I went to dinner. Once dinner was over, back to the Nyx cabin, where the nightmares began again. I didn't think about even going back to the apartment, it was just hard to be there between what happened to Willow and Chris. So everyday I ended up the doing the same thing, over and over again, with no sign of freedom.... Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 2|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 11:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page